1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illuminated plumbing fixtures. More specifically, the present invention is a plumbing fixture including a molded in place integrated light pipe feature for components used both above and below the waterline in spas, pools and all related recreational water products
2. Background
Plumbing fixtures combining illumination have likely been known since illumination has been known. Roman baths combined effective uses of daylight and torch light and reflection to illuminate otherwise unlit rooms and bathing hardware. With the advent of pressurized fountain works, public and private pools, etc, many lighting elements have been incorporated into bathing and water related displays.
The primary shortcoming of prior combinations of plumbing and light has been cost and durability. A light is somewhat more subject to failure when exposed to the rugged environment of a pool or spa or fountain and protecting the water tight integrity of the light creates cost and complication. If the integrity of the light and/or electrical source is compromised serious complications can result, including inadvertent electrocution.